


Reaper of Souls

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Persona 5, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Akechi Goro Redemption, Akechi undergoes the Reaper's Game, Crossover, Gen, So does Mona, attempts to explain how mona comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Judgement arrives for him, and yet it says he’s deserving of a second chance? Why was Mona here with him? And what happened after he died in the Metaverse?





	Reaper of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea sitting in the drafts for sometime now. It’ll remain as a oneshot for now, but I may revisit it. For now just enjoy.

“... Honestly, I don’t think you deserve it. A second chance. But your ‘allies’ seems to have forgiven you somewhat. Have seen past the facade you placed, and have accepted you. Then there is the fact that  _someone else_  is heavily at fault for the misinformation you had over your journey. For this, I guess a second chance is what you do need.”

Crow wasn’t sure what this voice was saying. He was dead. Deader than dead, if dying in a collapsing cognitive world was any indication. What second chance? He wasn’t deserving of it.

“For now, lets start with rules. 1. Trust your partner. Yes, you will be meeting someone where you are going. No killing them. 2. Clear the missions as fast as possible and there is only one mission a day. 3. Survive until Day 7. Do so, and we’ll give you back your entry fee, and if you did particularly well, your life.”

Entry fee? What was this voice talking about?

“Time to go. Don’t waste this opportunity, Crow. You’ll need it.”

And suddenly, noise. Crow’s eyes shot wide open and he found himself gazing into the sky, hearing the crowded street of the Scramble Crossing all around him. His phone vibrated, and on instinct he checked it for mail.

 _“Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure._  
_From, the Reapers.”_

Pain immediately ran through his hand, and a timer started counting down. Clasped in his other hand was a single skull pin. But before he could wonder what it could do, monsters appeared. Not Shadows however. These seemed different, mindless noise that screeched at him. He couldn’t stay, he didn’t know if Persona’s could work here. Better to run now than test it.

* * *

104 was blocked off. Why? He could see his target just within sight. The monsters were quickly approaching. Crow snarled, reaching to his face and called, “Loki!”

Only, nothing happened. Belatedly, he realised that he wasn’t wearing his Metaverse outfit, either of them. Neither was he wearing his mask. Cursing loudly, Crow abandoned his current objective, fully aware of the timer counting down.

* * *

It didn’t take him long to reach the Hachiko Statue, and it didn’t take long for screams to resound around him. Crow whirled around, watching in shock as people began vanishing into bursts of static as the monsters attacked them. What was this place? Why was the general public not reacting?! What in the world was going on?!

“Crow! Take my paw!”

He froze. That voice... Something furry tapped his hand, and immediately a burst of light engulfed them. Fire engulfed his form and he could feel it again, his mask. Face twisting into a mad grin at the sight of the approaching frog monsters, Crow snarled, “Loki! Deathbound!”

The monsters immediately burst into static at his Persona’s skill. Sighing, Crow turned to look at the one who seemed to have given him his skills back... and blinked.

“Mona?” 

The mascot of the Phantom Thieves stood there, cat ears twitching and falchion pointed at him as blue eyes glared at him, “You know, I wasn’t expecting to see you here Crow. Also, wasn’t using Loki for low level monsters like those overkill?”

“Considering they had been hounding me for a while, I consider it acceptable,” Crow grumbled. “How long more do we have?”

“15 minutes it seems,” Mona said, looking at its paw, a similar graffiti stylised timer visible. “We had better go. From what I barely remember from the briefing, partners are kinda needed to proceed through the Game. Maybe that barrier to 104 is gone now.”

With that, Crow took off with Mona, heading towards 104. He had no idea why the cat was even here. Had they died? If so, how? And why did they trust him enough to tag him to form a pact? What in the world happened after he died?

* * *

 As the pair ran, neither of them noticed someone watching them from where they sat at the statue. Blue eyes watched them warily as he texted:

_Pact formed. Are you sure them becoming partners is a good idea?_

**_Was us forming our pact any stranger?_ **

_Point. I really hope the both of them make it to the last day.  
_ _What was their entry fees anyways?_

__**Oh right. For both, it was strangely names.  
Crow’s true name was taken from him, and as for Mona,  
the true names of him and his friends was removed from his memory. **

_I guess the pair of them being partners works out then._  
_Neither will notice what their entry fees are_  
_and will allow them to focus on coming out alive._

 ****_**Keep watching over them for me alright, my dear partner?**_  
_**I really want them both to survive so that Philemon will**_  
_**owe us even more for saving his baby avatar of Hope and one of his Wild Cards.**_

_... I knew you doing it out of the good of your heart was too good to be true._

Flipping close his phone, Sakuraba Neku walked off, determined to find some place to relax and hide from the Composer’s machinations. Perhaps that one cafe in Yogen-Jaya that Mr. H kept recommending?

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously, there is way too few crossovers between these two series. I NEED MOAR.


End file.
